The tier list
This is a work in progress. For editing you need to click on the edit button in the wanted section. Editing will bring you to their individual articles. For example, editing any section of the Super AGL tier list will bring you to the "Tier List: Super AGL" article itself. Introduction Important Notes: The tier list is a list which ranks units on their importance, effect, and relevance in the current meta of the game. There are multiple team types in the game, such as Super/Extreme of 'Color' types, then Super/Extreme in general, and finally Category teams. Units will fall into 6 different sections: *''S'' Tier is for the units that are overpowered in every way, with unbelievably high stats, incredible passives, unreal leader skill etc. guarantees that they will never come to the game without getting nerfed to more believable levels. *''A'' Tier is the tier after. Units in this rank are still unbelievably OP, but not as much as the S tier units. they are slightly more likely to make it into the game, but will still be nerfed to normal levels. *''B'' Tier is for units that are far more realistic, but still outclass the best of the best from the real game. *''C'' Tier is for the units at the top of their class. They are excellent additions and in some cases, optimal. This includes practically all of the leader units for that type and/or Category. believe it or not, these are powerful enough to fit into s tier in the real one, but here, they are in the c tier thanks to the sheer quantity of units vastly superior to these. *is for units that suffer many drawbacks and lack a place on their team, and are only usable if you have no one else. *''D'' Tier is for units who severely under-perform even as fillers and will rarely find a place in your team. *''F'' Tier is for cards who have no redeeming qualities and shouldn't be used. *'Honorable Mentions Tier' is not necessarily worse than F'' Tier. It is reserved for cards that have some useful mechanic or specific use for some situations. They are not staple units. Alternatively, it is for cards that don't fit the type/Category of that list but are capable of subbing onto that team, sometimes better than cards that are of that type/Category. Units are ranked from a general standpoint. The "usefulness" of a unit may vary from player to player based on their collection of units. Additionally, units are not just ranked by their damage output. Features like tanking and support for other cards are considered as well. When adding a unit that is in multiple lists (as is true for many Category cards), be sure to change the description of the character to one that reflects its role in that specific list. Don't just copy a description about its original role in the other list(s). The symbol underneath a unit's portrait means that the unit is one of the possible leaders for that team, having a leader skill that provides ki and boosts two or three stats for that type/Category. '''If you believe a unit is incorrectly placed, comment for an overview of the unit.' super